


Love and Hate

by doridoripawaa



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doridoripawaa/pseuds/doridoripawaa
Summary: Luciel is giving MC the cold shoulder, but she isn't daunted.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Love and Hate

**“You actually hate me, right?”**

The flat, level monotone of Seven’s voice suggested that he wasn’t even asking a question at all; rather, he seemed to be stating a fact.

He didn’t even look bothered by the fact that MC hesitated before answering. Did he expect an answer at all? Did he want one? He just kept tapping away on his keyboard, pausing only momentarily to adjust his headphones.

If MC knew him at all, she would have guessed that he was deliberately turning the volume up so that he couldn’t hear whatever she had to say.

If Seven knew her at all, he would have figured out that such a simple trick would not fool her nor deter her.

Biting her lip in order to suppress an exasperated sigh, MC pushed herself away from her desk and rose to her feet. She strode over to Seven slowly, cautiously, not wanting to step on any of his gadgets or gizmos.

She also didn’t want to alert him that she was approaching until it was too late for him to react.

Thankfully, the redhead was so absorbed in his hacking that he didn’t even acknowledge MC’s presence until she was standing directly over him, leaning so that her shadow fell upon and obscured his laptop screen.

Undaunted, Seven turned up the brightness on the computer’s settings.

MC bit her lip again, a little stronger this time. “Don’t say things like that, Seven,” she murmured.

“I’m not Seven,” Seven replied coolly, not taking his eyes off of his work. “707 is fun, quirky, excitable, and carefree. The man before you is Luciel, a grimy, filthy, conniving hacker who doesn’t deserve to see the light of day.”

MC pouted and folded her arms over her chest. With a sigh, she took a step back. “Luciel sounds more like an angel’s name to me,” she commented. “But regardless of whether you want me to call you Seven, 707, or Luciel...” Her expression softened as she whispered her next words, “You’re still the same person, and I care about that person.”

_Care._

That word was enough to prompt Luciel to lower his headphones onto his neck and turn his fierce golden gaze onto the woman behind him. “The only angel I am is a fallen angel,” he spat. “If you fall for me, you’ll fall from grace.” He turned his back on her and began muttering furiously under his breath. Was he swearing, or was he praying? MC couldn’t be sure.

However, MC was certain of one fact.

She did care for him, and she was going to ensure that he knew her love wasn’t conditional.

“Then you’d better catch me, because I’m falling hard,” she spluttered out. Her hands balled into fists at her side. “You can turn your back on me. You can tell me to leave you alone. You can be cold. That doesn’t change who you are, or who I am. I don’t hate you, Seven,” she insisted. “In fact, I...” She bit her lip again, so vigorously that she recoiled as she felt her teeth pierce her own flesh. A painful price to pay, but a necessary one:

If she hadn’t held herself back, she might have done something very foolish. She might have said that she loved him.

“I don’t hate you,” she repeated. “Don’t decide these things for yourself.”

Her vision suddenly grew blurry, and she closed her eyes tightly shut in an effort to suppress the tears that were welling up. She couldn’t cry in front of him-- not when they were fighting. She had to be strong. If she cried, he would use that as evidence that she should leave him alone. That she shouldn’t care about him. That she should forget he ever existed.

“For a genius, you really are an idiot,” she hissed.

The gentle touch of a calloused fingertip caught her by surprise. MC flung her eyes wide open to see Seven carefully wiping her lower lip.

“You’re bleeding,” he muttered. “And you have the nerve to call _me_ an idiot.”

Maybe he was far away right now. Maybe he was falling from grace.

But deep inside, MC could see the sparks of the lighthearted, loving Seven she knew, mixed with the somber, serious Luciel that she wanted to save.

She was going to embrace all the sides of him and never let go.


End file.
